The invention relates to a water-conducting household appliance, in particular a dishwasher or washing machine.
A reduction in water and energy consumption is of great importance for water-conducting household appliances. Therefore, energy reduction can be achieved, for example, by reducing the process temperatures. The use of a so-called mixture store can result in water reduction. To this end, for example in the case of a dishwasher, rinsing water from one wash cycle is deposited in the mixture store until the next wash cycle and is used for prewashing the items to be washed in the dishwasher.
A dishwasher with a control device which controls a wash cycle with a number of subprogram steps is known from WO 2005/063109 A1. After performing one of the subprogram steps, for instance the rinsing step, the washing liquid no longer required is stored temporarily in the mixture store, or generally in a reservoir, and reused in a subsequent subprogram step, e.g. prewashing.
In the course of the wash cycles, the mixture store becomes greasy. The additional reduction of process temperatures during the wash cycles furthermore results in greasy films of dirt collecting in the filter and sump area of a water-conducting household appliance.